


Having Pride

by fulltimeintrnthomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Queer Character, Coming Out, Gen, Intentional Misgendering, Misgendering, National Coming Out Day, Nonbinary Character, one mention of the pulse shooting, remember that pride video thomas sanders did last june?, this is probably so ooc, unintentional misgendering, what if dan and phil were in it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeintrnthomo/pseuds/fulltimeintrnthomo
Summary: "Hello, internet. There's some things I need to tell all of you. I'm so tempted to make this another Reasons Why Dan's A Fail, but it's not something to be ashamed of. I'm attracted to guys, girls, and nonbinary people, and Phil and I have been dating since 2009."~*~"Hey, guys! I'm Phil, and I use they/them pronouns."~*~or: how Dan and Phil came out to the internet





	Having Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thought I had when rewatching Thomas Sanders' pride video a few days ago. I make no claims to know either Dan or Phil or know how they identify. This is a work of transformative fiction, which is still FICTION.

On October 9th, 2016, Dan got a call while editing a video.

He picked it up. "Hello?"

He heard Thomas say, "Hey, Dan. It's Thomas. Are you and Phil going to be anywhere near Gainesville in Florida during June? I'm doing a video for pride month in the US and thought it might be nice to have another few YouTubers in it and maybe some people from another country."

Dan frowned. "I'm not sure if I'm ready to be out yet. I'll talk to Phil, though, and I'll call you back, okay?"

He could hear Thomas' smile through the phone. "Okay, but don't base how ready you are on just your boyfriend."

Dan knew that Phil probably hadn't told Thomas they were nonbinary for a reason and decided not to out them. "Yeah, I know. Talk to you later." Dan hung up and got back to editing the video.

Phil came into the office. "Hey, babe."

"I was just on the phone with Thomas, and he wants to know if we want to be in his pride video in June. I'm not too sure if I'm ready to be out on the internet yet, but I know you've wanted to come out for a while. I'm conflicted," Dan said. He put his headphones on the desk and spun around in his chair. "I know it's safe for me to come out, I know that no one would have a problem with it, and I'm already out to everyone who matters, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be out to the internet. I mean, my grandma watches these videos, and she'd call me and tell me not to be so out there, and did I hear about what happened in Florida this year, and that something like that could easily happen here, even though we have anti-gun laws. But then my nini would call and tell me how proud they are of me and I'm just so conflicted. I think I'm ready, but I'm not sure."

"Is that the only thing that's holding you back? I know being in the video will definitely out you, and I don't want that for you if you aren’t ready for it."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think." Dan nervously breathed out. "I guess I'm coming out in June." He frowned. "Should I make a coming out video?"

Phil shrugged. "If you feel comfortable. I hate to say it, but you've already subtly come out. Your comments about boys recently, your diss track dissed your sexuality, and anyone who's a fan of you knows your celebrity crush is either J-Law or Evan Peters. On your MySpace page back when that was still a thing, you said you were bi in your description."

"I guess the most Dan thing to do would be to just wait until June, but I kind of want to make a coming out video. It's October ninth today, right? God, I gotta start filming if I wanna be done by the eleventh." Dan ran into his bedroom and quickly made his bed before turning on the camera and starting to film. "Hello, internet. There's some things I need to tell all of you. I'm so tempted to make this another Reasons Why Dan's A Fail, but it's not something to be ashamed of. I'm attracted to guys, girls, and nonbinary people, and Phil and I have been dating since 2009. I'll give you all...a second..." He waited a moment before continuing, "I know I denied it at the time, and I regret that part of my life, but the Valentine's Day video was real. 2012 was...it was a tough year for me and Phil. After the video was leaked, we fought. Phil actually nearly screamed. I was terrified. We were kind of on-and-off for that whole year. Around Christmas, we got back together. Most of 2013 was spent just repairing our relationship. As I said earlier, the Valentine's Day video was real, and we really did kiss on the Wheel of Manchester. That's how we actually got together." He smiled. "This year, I did the Roast Yourself challenge and dissed my sexuality. I just wanted you guys to know that that wasn't just for laughs, that I actually do like guys, nb people, and girls. I don't have a label for this, so don't just say that I'm bi or that I'm pan or whatever. I'm content just being Dan and not having a sexuality label. Telling my parents this however..."

He turned off the camera for a second and relocated to the dining table. He sat in the orange chair and started filming again. "Mum, Dad, I like guys and girls. I'm not labeling myself, but I just wanted you to know." He waited a few seconds. "No, I'm not confused or going through a phase. This is me. This is who I am. I just wanted you to know because I may be bringing boys home." He waited a few seconds again. "Yes, Mum, I may be bringing boys home instead of just girls." A few seconds again. "Well, it's not your choice, is it? It's not anyone's choice."

He was suddenly back in his room again. "Um...yeah. It didn't go so well. My dad nearly threw me out. It was my first coming out experience, and it scarred me. That's why I waited so long to come out online. I was scared. Mum, Dad...if you're watching this right now, I forgive you. Coming out to my friends was a better experience by far. I remember coming out to my extended family via MySpace. I'm sure many of you have seen screengrabs of it, but it says I'm bi. I don't identify with any one label anymore, but right after I had updated it, and I mean  _right after_ , my Nini Cindy called me to tell me how proud they were of me. It's like they knew I was going to do it. I'll probably open up more about this soon. Bye." Dan finished filming and saved the files to his computer for editing later.

* * *

On October 11th, 2016, Dan posted his coming out video.

On October 13th, 2016, his video had reached 1 million views.

On October 20th, 2016, his mother called.

Dan picked up the phone. "Hello, Mum."

His mother smiled. "Hi, Dan. I saw your video. It was really well done."

Dan smiled. "Thanks."

"I know I've said it before, but I'm really sorry for how I reacted when you were fourteen. You struck your dad and me by surprise."

"Kind of like how my feelings for guys and nonbinary people struck me by surprise."

"Right. I didn't know Cindy reacted like that. I mean, I guess she would, considering she's a lesbian and all, but I'm kind of shocked she went to that trouble."

"Mum. Stop. Cindy has told us time and time again that they're nonbinary and pansexual. Just because they were assigned female at birth and they're married to a girl...neither of those things make them a lesbian."

"Right, right. Sorry. I'm proud of you, though, Dan. So proud. It really must've been hard to say that to 6 million people," Dan's mother said.

"It was. It was really hard." Dan heard something break. "Shit. Mum, I've gotta go. Bye."

* * *

On June 1st, 2017, Dan and Phil arrived in Florida.

On June 5th, 2017, Dan and Phil filmed the video with Thomas.

On June 12th, 2017, Thomas posted the video.

"Hi, my name's Skylar, and I use she/her pronouns."

"Hi, I'm Talyn, I use they/them pronouns."

"Look at that makeup."

"Hi, I'm Jay, also known as Jo. I go by he/him, she/her, gender-specific pronouns."

"You're tall."

"Hi. I'm Rose. She/her." She did a hand heart and Dan groaned.

"Hi, I'm Alex. I use him."

"I'm Joan, and I use they/them pronouns."

"You're also very tall."

"Thanks," Dan smiled. "Hello, internet. I'm Dan, and I use he/him pronouns."

"Hey, guys! I'm Phil, and I use they/them pronouns."

"And I'm Thomas. He/him pronouns."

Rose said, "We're the Gay-dy Bunch."

Dan groaned. "I have to deal with this from Phil all day, now you?" Everyone laughed.

Joan read out, "When did you realize your sexuality?"

Rose answered first, then Thomas, and Skylar.

Dan jumped in after Skylar. "I was thirteen years old. I had caught myself staring at another guy in gym class, of all places. I still liked girls, I knew I did, but that was the first experience I had with being sexually attracted to a guy. And then Skype with Phil was my first experience being attracted to a nonbinary person."

"I didn't realize I was bi until uni. That's where I had my very first boyfriend," Phil said.

Alex answered, then Jay. Skylar talked about how it's okay not to have a label.

"Yeah, I agree. That's perfectly understandable and acceptable. I mean, look at me. I know I like guys, girls, and nonbinary people, but I don't identify under one label," Dan said. Joan jumped in, then Talyn. Joan talked about how queer is comfy for them, and Dan jumped in again. "Yeah, me too. I'm a person who doesn't like labels at all, but I'm okay with identifying as queer. Not under a specific label, but queer." Joan talked about how labels are great if you like them and how you shouldn't put pressure on yourself to label yourself. Rose said that she doesn't have a label for her sexuality. Dan put his hand over his heart and said, "Same."

Thomas read out the next question, "What's the best way to correct yourself if you use the wrong pronoun for someone?"

Jay answered first, then Talyn. Phil jumped in after Talyn was done. "Yeah. Don't make a big deal out of it. Just correct yourself and move on. Don't call any unnecessary attention to it." Joan spoke, then Talyn again.

Thomas read out the question again, "What was it like when you first came out (gender and/or sexuality)?"

Dan spoke right away. "Mine was bad. I had come out to my parents first and they didn't take it too well. I told them one night when we had finished eating dinner at home. I was fourteen." Thomas spoke next, then Joan, who had gone up to people in the cafeteria proclaiming that they were bi. "You're so extra."

Joan laughed and continued, talking about how they first came out about their gender after an anime. Phil smiled. "That's actually how I figured out my gender identity. After watching Ouran." They answered the question, "The first person I told I was nonbinary was Dan. A month in on Skype, I told him I might not be a guy, and he took it in stride. He immediately accepted it. With my sexuality, however, I told my brother first because I was too scared to tell my parents. He also accepted me right away. I had a very supportive family, so I'm one of the lucky ones."

Jay read out the next question, "What inspired you/gave you the courage to come out?"

Dan smiled. "Well, Thomas actually called me and Phil last October, asking us if we wanted to be in this video. Because I knew Phil wanted to come out, I talked to them about it and they said that I had already subtly come out, which I guess I did. But that call from Thomas inspired me to make a coming out video."

Thomas smiled. "Wow, really? I did that?" Dan nodded.

Phil spoke, "I'm not formally out on my channel yet, but I remember I was talking to Dan about anime, and I was giving him recommendations. I mentioned Ouran, and he said it was one of his favorites and that he loved the nonbinary representation with Haruhi. That's what gave me the courage to come out."

Joan smiled and hi-fived Phil. "Yeah! Anime buddies!"

Jay answered the question, then Joan, then Thomas. Thomas read out the next question, "Was it easier coming out to family or friends?"

Dan frowned. "Friends. Are you kidding? I told my extended family through MySpace, that's how scared I was."

Everyone said friends and then Alex spoke.

Phil answered, "I'm gonna be different than all of you and say family. I had a really accepting one who adjusted quickly to pronouns and sexuality."

Thomas read, "How hard was it for anyone with different pronouns to start? I'm finding it hard to use or hear he/him pronouns for myself."

Phil frowned. "It was definitely a process. I told Dan when I was still figuring myself out. I asked him to shift through so many different sets before finally feeling comfortable with they/them."

Joan answered afterward, then Rose.

Thomas read, "Who are some LGBTQ+ people you looked up to as a kid and why?"

Dan immediately answered, "My nini. They use that title instead of aunt or uncle because they're nonbinary. They inspire me to be myself even today."

Skylar answered afterward, then Joan, Jay, and Rose.

Thomas read, "How did how you felt after you came out compare to how you felt before you came out?"

Phil answered first. "I immediately felt safer. Whenever I've come out to someone, I've always felt safer in their presence. I was freaking out on the bus over here because I'm not even out on my channel yet. Dan helped me through it and calmed me down. But I feel safe being out to you guys and the internet now."

Alex answered next, then Rose, then Joan, and then Dan, "It depends. When I first came out to my immediate family, I felt unsafe, but then after I came out on MySpace, and my nini called me, I felt safer. After coming out to my friends and Phil, I've progressively felt safer and safer, and with that video I posted last October, I got a lot of positive reactions, and now I finally feel completely safe, which is a strange feeling."

Thomas read, "Is it okay to be completely out on the internet, but only a little in real life?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely. I mean, that's where I was when I was fourteen. I hadn't come out to anyone IRL except my parents, and my MySpace page is how I came out to others," Dan said.

Skylar answered, then Rose, then Talyn, Joan, and then Thomas. The group veered a little off-topic and started talking about the fanbase.

Phil smiled. "That's actually the origin of Draw Phil Naked. Someone sent me fanart of me naked in a semi-classy way, and I decided to make it a feature on the channel."

* * *

On October 6th, 2017, Phil decided to make a coming out video where they would talk about being nonbinary.

On October 10th, 2017, they helped Dan paint his nails and failed.

On October 11th, 2017, they filmed the video and posted it with no editing.

Phil turned on the camera and smiled. They waved. "Hey, guys! So there's something about me I've only told people I know in real life, and I said it in one video. Those of you who saw Thomas Sanders' pride video earlier this year know what I'm about to say. I'm nonbinary and I use they/them pronouns. The name Phil is still okay, but please don't use he/him pronouns when referring to me anymore. It makes me a tad uncomfortable. I've felt this way for a long time. Since before secondary school, I think. Looking back on my life, there were a lot of clues and my entire life seems like it was foreshadowing. I've only had a word for it since 2006. I watched Ouran High School Host Club and I really related to Haruhi. Dan was very supportive, so was my family. I decided to post this today because it's National Coming Out Day in the UK. I've always tried to make everyone who visits my channel feel welcome. I ask the same in response. I ask that you use my correct pronouns and make me feel welcome." They turned off the camera and immediately posted it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Thomas Sanders' pride video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkZaiKnojdU


End file.
